Unos guantes y una bufanda
by Soy Anti Coral
Summary: Se han estado entregado regalos por un par de años cada veinticinco de diciembre, este año no es la excepción, pero Satori quiere demostrar que su relación es silenciosa y sólo necesita pocas palabras para que Wakatoshi lo entienda, tanto como él a éste. Regalo para todas las participantes del Santa Secreto de la página UshiTen Milagro Monstruoso. Leve mención del SemiGoshi.


_«Haikyuu no me pertenece, sólo juego un poco con los personajes de Furudate Haruichi»._

 _Santa secreto creado por la página UshiTen Milagro Monstruoso._

 _Regalo para todas las participantes de la actividad. Muchas gracias por el apoyo a la primera idea que tuve para la página. Les deseo feliz navidad._

* * *

Sus manos estaban heladas y le dolían, pero él no quiso comprarse guantes ya que estaba esperando o creyendo que tal vez Wakatoshi con sus señales le daría eso de regalo, además así no tendría que pensar demasiado en qué debería regalarle. Hasta le había dejado mensajes subliminales respecto a la falta de guantes, como que sus guantes favoritos estaban rotos, ni siquiera los sacó de su cajón por lo mismo, no usaría guantes y no lo haría hasta el día en el que se entregarían sus regalos.

Satori ya había olvidado el motivo para seguir dándose regalos cada veinticinco de diciembre, cada año se regalaban algo desde el tercer año en preparatoria, seguro dijo algo en ese último año sin mucho sentido para él, pero seguro fue algo que hizo que Wakatoshi se lo tomara muy en serio. Con Wakatoshi todo debía tomarse así, pero no recordaba el qué o una fuerte razón para provocar la seriedad del contrario. En que tampoco se quejaba, le gustaba ver los cambios que tomaba el rostro, cabellos, expresiones y la voz o algo nuevo en el contrario con cada nueva Navidad.

Ese año Satori no le iba a regalar algo ya hecho en alguna tienda, en está ocasión se dedicó a hacer su regalo, aun cuando tuvo que soportar a su abuela con sus regaños y jalones de oreja cada quince minutos por sus errores. Se dedicó a crear algo con sus manos, tal vez no era la mejor y oculto alguno que otro nudo de su propia abuela sólo para no iniciar de nuevo, no significa que fuera flojo o algo por el estilo, es que repetir todo eso era un mundo y el sólo tenía un año. Además ¡Si no tiene su marca de "Satori estuvo aquí" no habrá diferencia de una comprada! Por eso mismo ahora la bufanda hecha a mano tenía su marca llena de nudos ocultos entre su tejido.

El frío se afianzaba con confianza despreciable a sus manos y su nariz igual se encontraba helada, no había sentido tanto frío como ese día, al menos sus orejas estaban seguras en unas orejeras regalo del año pasado de Tsutomu. El niño con su genial cabello de tazón aun le hablaba. Le hacía sentir un buen superior, aun cuando Eita dijera siempre lo contrario cada que le presumía el mensaje o algún comentario en su Instagram.

—Estás celoso de que el pequeño Tsutomu me haga más caso a mí que a su propio novio —Después de eso siempre terminaba siendo maldecido por su buen amigo.

«Que gran amigo» pensaba Satori recostado en su cama escuchando maldiciones infinitas.

Eso le recordó que tuvo que casi obligar a Wakatoshi hacerse una cuenta de Instagram, sólo para poder ver lo que podría compartir éste en esa plataforma. Wakatoshi compartía cosas muy normales, tomaba fotos de cosas que le gustaban: paisajes, animales silvestres, ropa deportiva o accesorios de ese índole para el voleibol. Misteriosamente el número diez de Karasuno lo seguía y compartían pequeños diálogos de ello, no es como que espiara lo que hacía o algo así, sólo pasaba y Wakatoshi no seguía a muchas personas por esa red social. Aun así podía confirma que la atención de Ushijima era para él porque al menos a él le comentaba o contestaba en el máximo de tres minutos, en sus imágenes Wakatoshi era uno de los primeros, el primero siempre sería el honguito Tsutomu. Yendo al punto, Satori estuvo todo el mes de noviembre comentando sobre la falta de guantes, hasta rechazó los que planeaba regalarle Tsutomu, el mensaje sólo era para una persona y espera que llegara. Satori no era de las personas que son indirectas, él prefiere decirlo directo tanto como Wakatoshi, más bien menos que el mencionado, pero sólo por esa ocasión quería hacerlo, quería sentir que ellos tenían una comunicación silenciosa. Él comprendía en muchos casos a Wakatoshi con tan poco, también deseaba que pasara de la otra parte.

* * *

—Tendou.

Satori giró de manera rápida su cabeza y sonrió de la manera que más le caracterizaba.

—¡Chico milagro! —Fue lo que respondió y se acercó un poco al chico que acaba de llegar.

—¿Te hice esperar mucho?

—No —Mintió, había llegado demasiado temprano y por eso estaba su cara roja tanto como sus cabellos por el frío.

—Deberíamos ir a un lugar cálido.

—Antes de eso —dijo mostrando una pequeña bolsa de regalo con temática navideña—. Feliz navidad, Wakatoshi.

—Gracias —dijo tomando el regalo y pudo ver que la expresión del contrario cambió un poco—. Tienes las manos frías.

—Oh —Ni él mismo supo la razón de ocultar sus manos rápidamente detrás de su espalda y luego sonreír para restarle importancia—. No es la gran cosa.

Satori comprendió al instante la expresión ajena, no estaba conforme con esa respuesta, pero Wakatoshi miró el regalo, estuvo seguro que Wakatoshi entendió que estaba ansioso en que viera su regalo. Su creación amorfa. Pero en cambio el contrario se quitó un guante y se lo dio.

—Póntelo.

Satori no replicó, estaba confundido, pero aparte estaba emocionado, Wakatoshi le daría sus elegantes guantes de cuero, eran cálidos y suaves por dentro y por fuera en serio parecían de cuero. En que sólo le había dado uno de ellos, para ser exactos fue el guante de la mano derecha y no tuvo siquiera tiempo de preguntarle de por qué sólo uno cuando Wakatoshi le tomó la mano izquierda, la calidez que emanaba la contraria contra la frialdad de la suya. Pero qué mierdas importaba ¡Estaban tomados de la mano! ¡Como las parejas en un día veinticinco de diciembre! Seguido guardo las manos en el bolsillo de su genial suéter…

—Vamos.

* * *

Satori estuvo todo el recorrido en silencio, en un shock de esos en los que se estaba montando su propia película para justificar ese plot twist. Es que eso sólo era un giro argumental sacado de novelas coreanas, no es que estuviera viendo muchas de esas en esos momentos, para nada, pero joder podía escuchar el soundtrack cursi y romántico referente a su corazón latiendo y mejillas rojas. En que sus mejillas estaban rojas desde antes.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —preguntó Wakatoshi en cuanto encontró un café que lucía del gusto del contrario.

—Eh, sí —Fue lo que contestó Satori.

Ahí en una esquina de una pequeña cafetería se dedicó a mirar con mejor detalle su mano izquierda, había tocado por más de diez minutos las manos del chico milagro.

«¡Joder! Mi mano esta sudada, me vengo dando cuenta ahora. Bueno, voy a dejar de pensar como enamorada de doramas o me van a dar ganas de querer hacer alguna escena ridícula de esas. ¿Podría hacer algo estilo mancha de café en el labio? ¿O algo más al estilo manga? Pero últimamente mangas shoujo no he leído…» estaba muy concentrado pensando, sin darse cuenta que Wakatoshi ya estaba abriendo su regalo.

—Es una bufanda.

—Por supuesto que es una bufanda, Wakatoshi —dijo en su tono burlesco, el chico milagro lo había sacado de sus pensamientos ridículos y poco posibles de suceder—. Pero no veo mi regalo —dijo en un tono ofendido, bastante fingido.

—Hum —masculló Wakatoshi buscando en su abrigo. El pelirrojo no podía ocultar su emoción de niño pequeño al estar esperando esos guantes mágicos sin siquiera ser un ser de mana, pero seguro tendrían algo poderoso que le darían ganas de usarlos hasta en verano. Estaba siendo un poco exagerado ¡Pero qué más daba!

Su sonrisa fue disminuyendo al ver que el regalo no era sus deseados guantes, ni siquiera tenían que ser bonitos, le bastaba que fueran dados por Wakatoshi, que entendiera sus indirectas. Al parecer eso no funcionaba con él, el regalo había sido unos boletos a cierto lugar al cual había mencionado al cual quería ir. Sonrió y agradeció como era debido.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Wakatoshi.

—No, ¿por qué? —contestó Satori, mirando el lugar con mucho interés, debía evitar mirar al chico milagro, a veces podía creer que verse sólo un día al año provocaba transferirle sus habilidades de lectura, bajaba sus defensas frente a Wakatoshi.

—Te ves desanimado.

«¡Ay, sí! Ahora si me entiendes, Wakatoshi».

—Es tú imaginación —contestó tomando de su bebida caliente—. Necesitaba calentar mi alma y esto lo hace muy bien.

—Estas cambiando de tema.

—Ponte mi bufanda, estaré más que feliz verte con ella puesta —Sí, cuando quería el grandote lo entendía y cuando no, no, que malditamente conveniente. Satori miró su bufanda ser sacada de nuevo de la bolsa de regalo y extendida, desde aquí podía ver uno de sus miles de nudos, quiso por un momento quitársela de las manos, pero ya estaba siendo enredada en ese genial cuello.

—La hiciste tú, gracias.

—¡Eh! ¿Cómo sabes que yo la hice, Wakatoshi? —preguntó curioso, tal vez el mensaje estaba en esos jodidos nudos que ahora se notaban más, ya estaba viendo cinco… Seis de esos desgraciados desastres.

—Porque dijiste que harías algo especial para mí y esto lo demuestra a la perfección. Gracias.

Satori se quedó mudo por unos segundos, es que ese chico podía ser tan serio y aun así decir frases que podrían matar el corazón de una colegiala primeriza en el amor, que él no era una primeriza, ni estaba en sus dieciséis primaveras, pero estaba por dentro brotando como una.

—Dices palabras tan intensas.

—Dije la verdad.

—Peor aún. ¿Sabes? ¡Vas a causarme un ataque o tal vez uno de esos desmayos dramáticos de emoción!

—Está bien.

«¿Cómo que bien? ¡¿Cómo que bien, Wakatoshi?!» gritos internos en su cabeza mientras por fuera se atragantaba con su bebida caliente.

* * *

Al salir de la cafetería volvieron al modo: "Vamos a actuar que somos una parejita tomándonos de las manitas y resguardando nuestras manos en tú abrigo para que se calienten". Que título más largo para algo tan simple.

—Sabes, yo estaba esperando un regalo mejor, Wakatoshi.

—Pude notarlo, lo siento. Haré lo mejor el otro año.

Satori examinando el rostro ajeno, quería saber en qué estaba pensando, pero se perdió entre las cejas y el cabello que estaba un poco más largo.

—Estás más guapo cada día, Wakatoshi.

«¡Mierda! Eso iba en mi cabeza. ¿Por qué eres así, Satori?».

—Gracias.

—De nada —contestó más para no sentirse avergonzado o apenado por su torpeza, además la manera tan jodidamente graciosa de ser del contrario lo rescataba de esos momentos tan fuera de lugar y gays.

«Satori Tendou, el más gay de todos. Más gay que Eita por Tsutomu».

—Yo creo que eres más guapo.

—¡Ja, ya! —Se jactó—. Gracias, pero no tienes…

Olvidó que estaba hablando con alguien que no mentía y decía las cosas como las creía.

—Gracias —susurró.

«¿Por qué mis "gracias" tienden a sonar tan ñoños, feos, vergonzosos a comparación a los geniales dados por Wakatoshi?».

* * *

Estuvieron paseando un rato sin ningún rumbo aparente, no se soltaron de las manos hasta que Wakatoshi mencionó que deberían usar esos boletos para ir al planetario junto, Satori le dijo que eso no contaba como regalo porque debía usarlo para él solito que aún se lo debía.

—¿Quieres otra cosa? —preguntó con sincera duda.

—Eso es obvio, Wakatoshi.

—Ahora mismo no podría conseguir algo, perdón.

—¿Cómo puedes adivinar que estoy enojado o incómodo, pero no qué quiero? —preguntó Satori a cambio.

—No entiendo.

—Pues comienza a entender —ordenó, no estaba enojado, se le disipaba muy fácil cuando Ushijima usaba su bufanda de manera tan genial y casual, además la calidez ajena provocaba en él felicidad, ¿quién podría estar enojado en esos momentos? Pasaron cinco minutos parados en la cercanía de la entrada de una tienda de conveniencia, Satori sonrió resignado al ver que el contrario estaba un poco perdido.

—Quería unos guantes, Wakatoshi.

—Oh —dijo como si al revelarle el secreto fuera tan extraño y confuso—. Creí que los mensajes de tus manos significaban que querías que nos tomáramos de las manos.

—¿Qué?

«¿Pero qué?».

—Tal vez sólo fue idea mía.

—Ah, bueno, calientan también —dijo al final apretando un poco la mano contraria—. Pero vas a tener que regalarme tus guantes sí o sí, no puedo agarrarte la mano por siempre.

—¿Por qué no?

«¡Listo! Wakatoshi Ushijima me quiere matar de dopamina».

—Porque no nos vemos mucho.

—Veámonos más.

—Porque sudan mis manos.

—Las mías igual lo hacen.

—Porque puede incomodar.

—No a mí.

—Porque no salimos.

—Salgamos.

—Porque no me llamas por mi nombre.

—Satori.

—Porque no has dicho que te gusto.

—Me gustas.

—Porque aún no nos besamos.

En cuanto sintió el acercamiento del contrario dio tres pasos hacia atrás y soltó la mano de Wakatoshi cubriendo su rostro.

—¡Dame un segundo! —dijo entre risitas nerviosas—. ¡Se me acaban de confesar y dicho mi nombre por primera vez! ¡Además de que ya tengo pareja!

Wakatoshi sólo estaba mirándolo fijamente. «¡No me estas ayudando!».

—¿Puedo tener mi ataque de emoción ahora?

—Claro.

«¡Maldición, Wakatoshi! ¡Coopera!».

—También me gustas, Wakatoshi —dijo riéndose, aun cuando sentía que estaba en otro universo. Es como si por primera vez en Saturno estuviera Wakatoshi y el seguía en el cinturón de asteroides. O sea, estaba mucho más adelantado en todo esto y él estaba yendo a peor paso de tortuga, de caracol.

—Es bueno oírlo —Fue lo que le contestó y Satori volvía a camuflajear sus mejillas con su cabello.

—¿Entonces me regalaras los guantes?

—Por supuesto —Pero aun así, Wakatoshi tomó su mano de nuevo y la guardo en el bolsillo de su suéter. Y ahí es cuando debe comenzar su ataque de emoción, una sobredosis de tamaño titán colosal por sobre exposición de romance.

—Al menos valió la pena hacer una bufanda con mis manos si recibo a cambio un novio tan genial.

—Yo creo que eres más genial tú.

Y ahí comenzó el soundtrack romántico al finalizar el capítulo dónde los protagonistas al fin confiesan sus sentimientos y la hermosa protagonista, protagonizada por Satori Tendou daba su primer beso.

Fin.

* * *

Como dije arriba, es un regalo para todos los participantes y también por si alguien no recibió regalo, espero no pase. Como mañana trabajo lo subo ahora, yo no participe, pero me hizo feliz que estén recibiendo sus regalos y la actividad sí gusto.

Si así va, creo que pensaré en más, como por el 14 de Febrero, hasta movilizarnos para el UshiTen week. \o/  
Tal vez debería hacer un grupo de Facebook, no sé. XD

La autora del fanart del fanfic la pueden encontrar por: pappapapopao

Feliz navidad. ~

Espero les guste mi regalo. ;u;

 _Larga vida y prosperidad._


End file.
